


Acceptance, Degradation

by bottombitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bimboification, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Degradation, F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Glory Hole, Knotting, Moral Degradation, Pregnancy Risk, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, musk kink, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ruby guides Weiss down a path of depravity, but for all the hesitance Weiss shows, she wants nothing more than to accept herself for who she really is. Commission for DucTape.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss always felt uncomfortable entering the bathroom on the lesser-populated side of Beacon. It seemed like they were there purely for convenience rather than because there would be a lot of people using them, and yet they were the dirtiest of the lot. She doubted that the school even cleaned them. Still, she had been desperate. Padding into the bathroom carefully to avoid stepping in anything unpleasant, she picked the cubicle with the least unattractive toilet seat and sat herself down, letting out a sigh as she did her business as quickly as possible.

The trickling of her piss into the bowl below her distracted her long enough that she didn't notice someone else entering, but she heard them shut the door to the cubicle next to her. She glanced over towards the wall and then noticed something that she hadn't before: a glory hole. A sinking feeling sat in her stomach as she thought about what that hole might have been used for in the past, and... wait, had the person in the cubicle next to her chosen that stall for that exact reason? She suddenly felt rather nauseous and wanted to be out of there even sooner. Once she had finished pissing, she reached over for the toilet roll only to find that there wasn't any, and then she let out a heavy sigh. There was nothing to be done: she'd just have to head back to her room and clean up. She felt like she needed a shower anyway.

It was as she moved to her feet that she heard the person in the stall next to her taking a piss, but it was different. It sounded powerful. Far more powerful than any girl should feel proud of. With curiosity taking over, she sank into a squatting position near the hole and peered through it, wondering who the hell would have been shameful enough to produce such a racket. Her eyes landed on the face of Ruby, looking forward as she took her leak. There was no surprise there, Weiss thought to herself. Ruby was about as shameless as they came, if only through her cluelessness. Weiss rolled her eyes and glanced down to see just how she was making such a powerful stream, only to become transfixed with what she saw.

Ruby had a cock, first and foremost, and while Weiss hadn't known that about her it wasn't surprising. It was a faunus-like cock, shaped much the same way that a dog's would be. What was surprising about it, though, was the sheer size of it. It must have been at least eight or nine inches in length, and it was still flaccid. Weiss' mouth suddenly felt very dry as she looked at it, and though the smell of the bathroom had been bad, she was suddenly able to pick out the parts of the scent that must have belonged to Ruby's cock. It was intense, and the worst part about it was that she found herself rather liking it. It made her feel a sense of comfort, but it also aroused her. She shook her head to get herself back into the land of the living and moved to her feet again, only for the sound of pissing to stop a moment later.

Without pause, she heard Ruby move over towards the wall and then slip her cock through the hole. The head came through first, a pointed tip followed by the rest of the shaft. Despite the fact that Weiss was stood almost a foot away from the hole, the cock almost reached her, slowly hardening as it hung in place. Weiss could definitely smell it now, and with her being almost trapped against the wall by the shaft she couldn't move away from it. She stood there in silence, not daring to move. Ruby expected something of her, now, and... Ruby didn't even know it was her.

She sank slowly down to her knees to give herself a better look at the cock before her. The fact that she was completely anonymous made her feel like she could get away with more than she'd normally try to. She could, in essence, take on the persona of someone far more slutty than she was in order to sate curiosities that were very much her own. As the scent of cock tingled at her nostrils, those curiosities needed to be sated. As she looked upon the cock, the dryness in her mouth ceased, turning instead into drooling. She had to close her mouth with her hand and cover it in order to avoid making a mess of herself, but even just looking at the cock in front of her she knew that it was a fruitless effort: she was going to be making a mess of herself whether she wanted to or not.

As she settled on her knees properly, moving them beneath herself in order to feel more comfortable, she reached a hand out to grab the thick cock by its base. She couldn't even wrap her fingers all the way around the shaft; it was just barely able to fit through the hole in the wall, and that had looked pretty big when she had been looking through it. She did her best to keep quiet as she leaned close to the cock and gave it a bigger sniff. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? Those questions ran through her mind, but they didn't stop her. She laid her nose against the upper half of the cock and gave a big whiff, inhaling the musky scent deep into her lungs while she slumped forward a little, her nose running down the back of Ruby's cock. Part of her knew that the scent she was inhaling was that of an animal, but that only turned her on further.

It was Ruby's cock, Weiss reminded herself. Ruby was her friend, her partner... and she had been hiding this monster in her pants the entire time. She felt lucky, but she also felt like she'd been missing out. Moving back, she latched her lips onto the head and gave the very tip a big suck, which turned into a slurp as the cock twitched and slipped out of the grip of Weiss' lips. The taste of the precum was overwhelming, salty and delicious just the way Weiss had thought it would be. Her thoughts felt clouded by the haze of different tastes and scents, but she kept going. When her mouth returned to the tip of the cock, she sucked the head all the way inside her mouth, having to stretch her jaw beyond what was comfortable in order to fit it inside. Even with only the tip inside, her mouth already felt full. Weiss felt like she was dreaming. A cock like this in the pants of one of her closest friends was too good to be true.

When she pushed her mouth further forward, Ruby's cock pressed against the back of her throat; she was barely even halfway down it, but that was sign enough for Weiss that she needed to pause. Her tongue began to run around the underside, and then— wait, why was Ruby pulling back? Weiss followed Ruby on her way towards the wall, aiming to keep half of Ruby's shaft inside her mouth, and then when Weiss' lips finally made contact with the wall itself Ruby thrust her hips forward, pushing herself deep into Weiss' throat.

A loud 'gluk!' left Weiss' throat as she was used so roughly, and as much as she knew that she should have pulled back she couldn't find it within herself to do so. She wanted more of Ruby's cock, more of her stench and more of whatever else she had to offer. At the base of Ruby's cock, the brunette's pubes began to tickle Weiss' nose. It wasn't uncomfortable, rather, the heavy stench that they carried kept Weiss on the edge of pleasure while Ruby began to move her hips back and forth, effectively fucking Weiss' throat.

Weiss moved her hands from their place on her knees to hold them between her legs. She began to rock slowly against them, dipping one of the fingers into her wet snatch before pulling it out right away. She was surprised by just how turned on she was, and how much better masturbation felt compared to the usual. As Ruby fucked her throat, and she was deprived of oxygen, she let her eyes close and gave in to the desire to pleasure herself. One finger pressed up against her clit at first, which she began to run in circles while two fingers from the other hand slipped inside her snatch. Even with the two fingers inside her, she still felt like she needed more, but there was nothing around to use. She couldn't use Ruby's cock, of course: Ruby's cock was for sucking, she had decided. When it tasted so good inside her mouth, how could she ever justify using it for anything else?

She felt Ruby's precum begin to flow against the back of her throat, and she desperately wanted to taste it, but it seemed that for the time being Ruby simply wanted to fuck her throat. ...no, she didn't want to fuck Weiss' throat. She wanted to fuck a throat. Weiss just happened to be the throat that she was using at the time. Weiss wondered, how often did Ruby come here just to use the mouth and throat of a stranger? Had she been doing it often? Had she followed up their gruelling training exercises by coming here to blow off steam? ...Did Ruby ever think about her while she was doing it?

Weiss brought herself to a premature orgasm at the mere thought, and she moaned loud against the cock in her throat while Ruby continued to pump it into her throat, a thick throat bulge forming each time that Ruby forced herself inside. As her orgasm passed and the feeling dulled a little, Weiss realised just how much her throat was beginning to ache, but even though she could bring herself to complain about it, she couldn't actually do anything. She didn't want to pull back. She didn't dare. She had been given the gift of such a wonderful cock... why would she ever risk giving it up?

She was starting to feel sluggish. She wasn't sure whether it was the orgasm or the lack of air or the exhaustion she'd been feeling anyway. All she had wanted was to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible, and yet there she was, on her knees, in a dirty bathroom, sucking off one of her friends without said friend knowing who she was. She was a whore, well and truly so. Just as that thought slipped into her mind, Ruby thrust her hips forward one last time, her pubes knocking up against Weiss' nose again while her cock thickened inside Weiss' throat.

The first shot of cum felt more like a blast, and it seemed to clear Weiss' throat entirely, firing straight down into her stomach without giving her the opportunity to taste it. The second was more of the same, though weaker than the first time around, and from there the cumshots seemed to merely dribble down into her stomach, but without her having the opportunity to taste them all the same. When Ruby finally pulled herself back, Weiss pulled her head back just far enough to be able to breathe, and then she opened her eyes again, looking upon the base of the softening cock as its tip sat inside her mouth, slowly leaking precum. Had she really just...?

Ruby's cock pulled back into the hole, and Weiss fell back against the wall behind her. She looked up towards the ceiling and let out a heavy huff, only to be startled as the door to her stall swung open and she saw a camera pointing at her. The flash went off a moment later, and even in her dazed state, she knew what had just happened.

"You..." was all that she could mutter between her exhaustion and her aching throat.

"Damn... you're really good at sucking cock, Weiss," Ruby commented, placing her phone back into her pocket. "Who would have thought that you'd been hiding skill like that from me all this time? Then again, I guess a cock like mine is enough to inspire sudden talent in anybody, huh?" With a chuckle, Ruby pulled her skirt back into place, hiding her cock from Weiss for the moment. Left without its scent, Weiss felt a little emptier.

"Why did you...?"

"Why did I take a photo? Because I want you to do that to me more often, obviously. And I know that you're too full of yourself to do it just because, so I'm giving you a little extra incentive." Ruby's lips curled into a grin. It was a grin that Weiss had never seen on her face before. It wasn't the same, cheerful one that she usually had... it was far more sinister. Though her mind sat on the edge of unconsciousness, Weiss knew that she had messed up and that things were going to change.

There wasn't much immediate difference, aside some glances on Ruby's part that made Weiss both uncomfortable and wet at the same time. She couldn't sit still in class for knowing that Ruby was looking at her, and on a more degenerate level, knowing that she was packing that huge, stinking, delicious fucking cock. Her throat felt empty for not having the thick member inside it, and Weiss hated it. Despite only sucking the cock the once, she felt like she was addicted to it, and the withdrawal symptoms were a deep hunger for dirty, smelly cock and permanent arousal.

She knew that if she wanted to service the cock again then she was going to have to look Ruby in the eye as she was doing it. There was no way that Ruby wouldn't embarrass her in such a way after the state she'd found her in. Weiss would inevitably swallow her pride and do whatever Ruby asked, but it wasn't an easy thing to come to terms with.

Nor was it graceful. Thankfully, Ruby picked a safe moment for Weiss' next adventure into depravity. Yang and Blake had already left to partake in their own personal training, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone for at least a couple of hours. Part of Weiss had known what would be expected of her the moment that the bedroom door had shut, but she still wasn't ready for Ruby to jump from her bed and pull down her pants as if it were the most casual act she could perform.

All the same, Weiss moved over towards the edge of her bed and looked over towards Ruby, a sinking feeling in her stomach while the scent of musk and sexual energy tickled her nose. She thought she knew that Ruby wanted from her, but no demand came. She wasn't told what to do, she simply sat there, suffering, wetness growing between her legs while she glanced up from Ruby's cock towards her face. Wordlessly, Weiss moved down onto her knees and shuffled forward, reaching her hand out to wrap it around the base of the cock. There was a knot there that she hadn't been able to notice before because of the hole, and it quickly became apparent that Ruby's pubes were a lot messier than Weiss had thought they would be.

She leaned up to the tip and stuck out her tongue, and was about to press against it when Ruby's hand came to down to settle against her forehead, keeping her back. She was only an inch or two away from the canine cock. She could almost taste it. She knew that she was being utterly depraved, lusting after it the way that she was, but she couldn't stop herself; she wanted to taste it. She needed to. Ruby's hand didn't move, though.

"I didn't say you should use your mouth. ...hell, I didn't say anything. All I have to do is drop my pants and there you are, panting like a slut for me. No, you're not gonna be using your mouth today. I want you to use your nose. Just sniff me. Sniff up and down my cock, sniff my balls and sniff below them. Really drink in my scent until you can feel it tainting your brain." Why did Ruby's words sound so hot? Weiss swallowed thickly and then leaned forward to press her nose to the base of the cock before her. The smell seemed so much more intense than it had done before, and it had already been intense enough. It stuck to her throat and lungs like a cloud of smog, but it powered the arousal that she was feeling. When she began dragging herself upward to run her nose along the length of the cock, she found herself getting light-headed.

She almost stumbled back, but managed to keep herself upright, and took the opportunity to shift her head lower and give Ruby's balls a big whiff. She felt no shame in the act itself. She only began to feel ashamed of herself when she looked up towards Ruby, teasing eyes looking down at her with all the judgement that they could carry. Weiss gulped, and then she pressed her nose into Ruby's balls in an attempt to distract herself from her partner's gaze. The dynamic that they had once held had been shattered entirely. They would never be able to go back to the way they had been before, that much was clear even to Weiss, but there was something oddly arousing about the fact that she would live the rest of her life subservient to Ruby in that way. No matter what she did and no matter who she became, she would always be the girl who sucked off her friend and then willingly got down on her knees to breathe in their musk.

She wasn't so shameless about that part, but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying herself. Between her legs, three fingers jammed into her twat over and over, imagining what Ruby's cock might feel like inside her. She would be torn apart, of course, but even that didn't sound bad behind the haze of musk and pleasure she was experiencing. There was a pause, and then Ruby pulled herself away. Weiss looked betrayed as her source of arousal was taken away from her, but a moment later she realised why Ruby had stepped aside.

Ruby turned herself around and placed her hands against the top bunk of the other bed, before pushing her butt back towards Weiss, wordlessly. Weiss wasn't sure what Ruby wanted her to do, but she knew what she wanted to do, and promising herself that she would stick to only her nose she did exactly that. As she leaned forward, she nestled her nose between the cheeks of Ruby's ass and then reached up with both hands to spread them. The stench was strong. It was barely manageable, but so charged with arousal that Weiss found herself able to cope regardless, even though she wouldn't normally have been the sort to be able to stomach such a thing as inhaling the scent of someone else's asshole.

It was depraved. What would her sister have thought of her? Her parents? Yang and Blake? Ruby wasn't the one to blame, of course. It was practically in-character for her to act in such a childish way, but Weiss wasn't the sort to give in to her vices. Hell, she wasn't the sort to have those vices in the first place. At least... she hadn't been. Without any thoughts to distract her as she pushed her nose right up against Ruby's ass and inhaled deep, she focused instead on the act itself, endlessly tempted to let her tongue slip free from her mouth and have a taste. The scent was already so arousing, even if the taste was as bad as she was expecting it to be, she would at least be able to get something out of it.

She knew that doing so would likely upset Ruby, but she couldn't resist it any longer. Using her hands to keep the cheeks parted, she pursed her lips and then gave the tight hole a sloppy kiss. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips only a moment later, and she pressed it against the puckered hole, slowly lubricating it with the intent of slipping her tongue inside. The taste was overwhelming, but she reached a hand between her own legs to masturbate all the same. She'd been expecting Ruby to chastise her, but instead, there was only a low chuckle. In fact, Ruby pushed back against her, slipping Weiss' tongue into her behind for her.

Weiss was only given a few moments to enjoy herself before Ruby did pull away, but those moments were as tortuous as they were enjoyable. She knew that she was going to get teased for what she'd done; that she'd have to face the music and once again admit that she was utterly depraved. Despite being the one to fall from grace, Weiss didn't understand one thing: had she always been a needy whore just waiting to be exposed to the right stimuli or did Ruby's thick cock musk have that much of an effect on her?

Her face looked a mess, with a mix of sweat and saliva and pubes splattering it. Her makeup was running, streaking down her cheeks from her eyes, and to top it all off she looked utterly dazed as if overwhelmed. She followed Ruby with her eyes as the other girl turned around again, and then wrapped her hand around the base of her own cock to give Weiss' face a quick slap with it. A slap from such a hefty cock hurt a little, but the reintroduction of the cock's scent distracted Weiss entirely, and once Ruby leaned back against the bed behind her again Weiss was quick to lean forward, stuffing her nose underneath the base of the cock to breathe the scent in deep.

"You're nothing but a dirty whore, aren't you?" Ruby asked Weiss with a slight chuckle to her tone. Weiss didn't think that it was something to chuckle about. Her entire life felt like a facade next to the things she was learning about herself, her utter debauchery hiding right underneath the skin. If only she was able to tear herself away from Ruby then she might have been able to save herself, but with the blackmail that Ruby had on her, there was no chance. Weiss stuffed her nose against the base of the knot, just before the sheath began, and then she breathed Ruby's scent deep, her pussy tingling with arousal. It was no use complaining to Ruby. Weiss knew what response she'd get from her. Ruby clearly wanted nothing more than for Weiss to slip deeper. It didn't matter that the two of them were partners, it didn't matter that Weiss was the heiress to such a large fortune, all that mattered to Ruby was Weiss' ability to debase herself.

At least, that's what Weiss thought, as Ruby looked down from on-high, practically elated as she watched Weiss sniff and lick at the base of her cock. Finally, Weiss picked her head up and moved to the tip again, her nose pushing against the pointed tip. Ruby moved her hand to the back of Weiss' head and pressed the tip up against Weiss' nose. The act confused Weiss for a moment until a single bead of precum slipped out from the tip, feeling thick and smelling strong. Weiss' eyes rolled back as the scent overcame her, and she couldn't help but try to sniff it up. She didn't actually manage to, but the entirety of her nostril was caked in the scent of Ruby's pleasure.

Weiss stumbled back after that, moving one hand behind herself to stop from completely falling backwards. Her other hand moved to her nose and she did her best to clean herself up, but in such a state there was only so much that she could do. "I can't believe you made me do that," Weiss muttered, glancing up towards Ruby. She had so many things that she wanted to say, so many grievances to air, but she felt like a hypocrite for every single one of them, and even without letting them slip she somehow knew that Ruby would have a smart response for every single one of them. She had never felt so utterly powerless before, and yet she still felt the need to resist. "You're making me look so..." Weiss began, but she couldn't figure out how to complete the sentence.

She didn't have to. Ruby's lips curled into a grin and she spoke up. "I'm making you look so... what? Slutty? Depraved? Everything that you already are but won't admit to yourself?" Ruby's grin calmed and she took a hold of the back of Weiss' head again, before pulling her mouth up towards the tip of her dog-like cock. Now that she was able to properly compare it to the last time she'd taken the cock, Weiss was sure that it smelled even more intense. Had Ruby not washed properly? Perhaps she hadn't even washed at all since the last time the two of them had fooled around...

God. Why did that thought turn her on so much? Between her legs, she dipped her fingers into her snatch and allowed Ruby to force her down onto her shaft. She swallowed more and more of the thick cock with each passing moment, her soft lips enveloping the canine shaft while her senses lit up with a host of different tastes and sensations. Even looking down the upper side of the shaft, it seemed so much longer than it had the last time. The knot looked terrifying. Weiss couldn't even imagine what it might be like to take such a thing inside her mouth, behind her teeth, where she would be powerless to resist as Ruby humped her throat and blew her load down it.

The mess of pubic hair sat at the base of Ruby's cock looked almost attractive to her, and she could have sworn that she could already smell it, the usual thick musk clinging to it while she slipped bit by bit down Ruby's thick shaft. The cock had already pushed into the back of her throat, and it hurt a little; Ruby wasn't going easy on her, but Weiss wasn't about to start complaining. Even if she could never bring herself to admit it out loud, Ruby was giving her exactly what she wanted. It almost hurt as Ruby pushed her cock further into Weiss' throat, the tip sliding along the very back, leaking precum against it. It wasn't long until Weiss' ability to breathe was compromised, but that didn't stop her from huffing the scent all the same, even if it meant giving in to unconsciousness faster.

Luckily for her, Ruby pulled back a moment later. She dragged Weiss' head along the length of her cock, from the tip right down to the beginning of the knot, and although it hurt like hell to be used so roughly, Weiss couldn't get enough of it. She moaned against the cock in her mouth and almost drowned in the scent each time she reached the start of the knot, her lips working to suck on as much as of the length as possible while her nose buried itself in the pubes that sat behind the knot, stretching over due to the sheer lack of care that Ruby had shown when it came to them. In the scent, Weiss could make out everything: cum, sweat, piss, sex, and to top it off, the scent of masculinity.

Giving a blowjob felt so much more intense when she didn't have any control over it. Ruby had taken control towards the end of the last blowjob, but Weiss could have pulled herself away from the cock at any time; here, it felt like she couldn't even do so if she wanted to, which... well, she didn't want to think about that too much. It would either mean accepting that she was trapped in a situation that she didn't want to be in, or it would mean admitting that she wanted to get used and abused by such a large cock, neither of which she was prepared to accept.

Each time Ruby forced her cock into Weiss' throat, the tip of the knot pushed up further against her lips as if Ruby was trying to push it inside. Weiss felt the moment where she'd have to accept it into her mouth drawing nearer and nearer. When she felt like that moment was about to hit, she took a deep breath, and then Ruby slammed her down against the base. The knot pushed and pushed, and Weiss opened her mouth as far as she could, but it didn't feel like enough. There was no way that she was going to be able to fit it inside without dislocating her jaw. Ruby wouldn't take things that far, would she? She wouldn't hurt Weiss in order to get off?

As Weiss found herself worrying that the answer to that question was a resounding yes, she felt her pussy throb with need. Having been slacking off for the past few minutes, she returned to slamming her digits into her snatch with little regard for how much her poor pussy could actually take. When she felt like she could fit four fingers rather than the three she'd been using, she added the fourth, and even though it hurt to stretch her otherwise virginal snatch around them, she kept going even past the point where her body was screaming for her to stop. Her snatch gushed around her fingers as she brought herself to orgasm, all while Ruby was still trying to push the knot inside her mouth. For a brief moment, Weiss wondered whether she was even going to survive.

Ruby pulled Weiss back, gave her a moment to catch her breath and then yanked her down again, forcing the knot into her mouth, behind her teeth. Weiss' eyes widened as it happened, surprised both at the fact that Ruby had been able to accomplish such a feat and that she'd done so without breaking her jaw in the process. Still, she couldn't breathe, and she didn't know when the next time she was going to be able to be. The rational side of her brain forced itself to the front and she promised not to breathe in Ruby's scent as desperately as she usually would; were she to, she'd barely last half a minute down there at the base.

Her mouth felt so full. It was as if the knot itself took up all of the space in her mouth, and the rest of the cock was being jammed down her throat. Her nose was absolutely buried in Ruby's stinky pubes, leaving her no choice but to breathe their scent deep whenever she tried to pull more oxygen into her system, though that was, for the most part, a futile effort; any breath she tried to pull in had trouble getting past Ruby's thick cock to get to her lungs. The tip must have been halfway down to her stomach. She couldn't even feel it anymore, not directly anyway. Precum dripped steadily into her stomach and the only way that Weiss could feel that was by her stomach slowly beginning to feel more and more full.

Ruby wasn't moving. Not much, anyway. What was she planning to do? Weiss picked her gaze up and looked towards Ruby's face, barely able to see her beyond the forest of pubes. Ruby looked elated, her mouth open wide while her tongue lulled out. Weiss wondered whether Ruby had been able to do something like that before, to bury herself entirely in someone's mouth and throat. Was Weiss her first? She couldn't help but feel oddly proud of herself as that thought crossed her mind, and she began to move her head back and forth, what little she could, and it wasn't much.

Still, it was enough to get Ruby's attention, and when she began moving again there was no stopping her. She placed both of her hands on the back of Weiss' head and began to pump hard into the girl's throat, using her as roughly as she could manage. Her sole intention was to get off, and she didn't care what she had to do to get there. Between her legs, Weiss was working hard to get herself off. Given the rough treatment of her throat coupled with the scent of Ruby's musk, it didn't take her long to get there. She thrust her hips madly against her own fingers and her pussy exploded, juices gushing around her digits while she worked to push them even deeper, just to know what that might feel like. If her mind had been clearer, she might have worried that she was going too hard, or too fast, but her head was too clouded by lust for her to care.

Ruby didn't last long from there. As Weiss came, she tried to pull herself back from Ruby's cock, and her throat tightened around the shaft inside it. In turn, Ruby's cock thickened, and then her balls began to twitch against Weiss' chin. "You're gonna make me cum! Fuck, your throat is so tight!" Ruby cried, and then thrust her hips forward. For a moment, everything felt numb, and then her cock began to fire its load straight down Weiss' throat and into her stomach. Weiss' eyes sat wide open, unable to even commit to enjoying her own pleasure while pump after pump of Ruby's load splattered down her throat and into her stomach. Every twitch, every throb and every pulse of Ruby's cock rocked through her. Without even touching herself, she reached another orgasm. Only then did her eyes finally close.

She sat on the edge of unconsciousness, moaning wildly against the cock stuffed down her throat. The load slowly tapered off, and then Ruby's hands loosened their grip on the back of her head. The cock in her throat began to soften and the knot stuffed into her mouth started to deflate. When Ruby pulled herself back, her knot slipping free, her cock flopped forward onto Weiss' face, prompting the debased heiress to open her eyes and glance towards it. Her face had been a mess earlier, but now it was doubly so. Juices everywhere while her mouth hung open, barely even able to shut after spending so long-held open by the knot inside it.

Ruby didn't hang around long after that, leaving Weiss to think about what they'd done. When alone, Weiss picked herself up from the floor and fixed her clothes, before rushing over to the communal showers. She wanted as few people as possible to see her in the state that she was in, but even covering her face, doing her best to keep herself out of people's way, she was sure that at least some of them saw her. Thankfully, none of them asked any questions. She didn't stick around long enough to hear them whispering about her.

She returned to their room later that evening feeling physically fresh but mentally exhausted. She didn't even want to think about what she had done, because she was beginning to think that the things they had done together weren't that big of a deal, and that terrified her more than anything else. She knew that it was wrong to look at such depraved acts like that as if they were just a regular part of human expression, and yet... it wasn't as if she was hurting anybody by giving in to Ruby. If anything, she was probably doing them a favour. People were always complaining about how haughty she was and that she was too bitchy. Perhaps everyone would be better of if she gave herself up, accepted that all she truly wanted was to spend her days in Ruby's servitude.

Ugh. She'd already taken a shower, but she still felt dirty. With the other members of her team in their beds, either sleeping, reading or fooling around on their phones, Weiss couldn't help but let her thoughts drift towards naughtier things. She glanced up towards the bed above her, knowing that Ruby was up there. If she really focused, she could almost make out the scent of her cock, though she wasn't sure how much of that was simply lingering around from earlier. She glanced over towards Blake and Yang, ensuring that they weren't looking at her, and then she pulled her underwear down, underneath her covers, and slipped a hand between her legs.

She tried her best to be quiet as she masturbated, fantasising about giving in completely to the desires she held deep inside, but when her orgasm came after a few minutes of slow rubbing, Ruby dipped her head over the side of the bed and gave Weiss a knowing grin, prompting the heiress to quickly stuff herself under the covers and go to sleep. She ignored the thoughts of Ruby sitting above her, a grin on her face, and, probably thanks to how exhausted she was, managed to fall asleep.

When Weiss woke up the next morning, Yang and Blake had already gone somewhere. She sat up in her bed and looked around, only to hear Ruby moving around above her. She let out a silent sigh and then moved up onto her feet, barely being given time to stand upright before Ruby dropped onto the ground beside her, her hand reaching down to grab a firm handful of Weiss' behind.

"I've been thinking," Ruby said aloud. "I know that you're eager to suck my cock and all, but I really wanna do more with you. That body of yours is too good to be wasted on someone who only wants to do mouth stuff." Weiss felt her pussy flare up with excitement as she thought about taking Ruby's cock inside her, but she didn't feel eager to give herself up. Nonetheless, a flush formed on her face. "Though," Ruby continued, "after how hard I went with you yesterday, I figure it's only fair that you get some time in control."

With that, Ruby moved back and sat on Weiss' bed — even when she wasn't trying to defile something of Weiss', she was perfectly capable of doing it — and then pulled her pants down to her knees, exposing her cock once again. Tip poking out of the sheath, it began to slowly grow hard as Weiss turned herself around to look at it. She wasn't sure whether she had to have sex with Ruby or not, Ruby hadn't threatened her, after all, but she knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if she passed up the chance to have that cock inside her.

Slipping her hands down, she pushed a thumb into either side of her pyjama bottoms and then slipped them down below her butt. She would have been content to simply ride Ruby in the state that she was in, but the look in Ruby's eyes — a bit lip, eyes slightly lidded — told Weiss that she wanted to see her naked. After running one of her hands down the length of her forearm for a moment, Weiss resumed undressing. She pulled her pyjama bottoms all the way down to her feet before stepping out of them, and then turned herself around and bent forward, showing her ass off to Ruby while she began to unbutton her top.

As she unbuttoned all the way to her chest, she turned herself around again and showed Ruby her front. Pulling the shirt open, she exposed her breasts, looking off to the side as she did so, not wanting to look Ruby in the eye. The flush on her cheeks was far more pronounced. How was it that she was able to so easily talk herself into sucking Ruby's cock and licking her ass, but somehow showing off her bare chest was too much?

Ruby leaned forward and took one of Weiss' nipples between her fingers, before pinching down on it gently. "Mmmn. These look so boring the way they are. Think you'd ever consider getting them pierced? Rings would look good on these, give me something to tug on while you're showing yourself off." With that, she ran her hands down Weiss' sides, her eyes scanning across her tummy. "And your skin is, like... way too pale. You really ought to get a tan. You're well-toned and everything, your body looks good, just... too plain. Oh, and some tattoos, too... what better way to show people just how much of a mess you are?"

Weiss gulped. She hadn't been expecting to get her body criticised in such a way, but... all the same, it made her pussy twitch, thinking about all the ways she could improve herself in Ruby's eyes. If she was to truly serve Ruby's needs, it only made sense that she should look the way that Ruby wanted her to, right?

After pulling her shirt off, she dropped it to the floor, and then turned herself around again, moving back to take her place atop Ruby's lap. Ruby kept quiet for the most part, letting Weiss take her time while she reached down to grasp Ruby's length, lifting the shaft up between her legs before beginning to stroke it slowly. It wasn't fully hard yet, and thus not as big as it had been when she'd take it in her throat the day before, but it was still a fair size, and it was going to hurt like hell inside her. Even the act of jamming her fingers inside herself the day before had been painful... how could she ever manage a cock the size of Ruby's?

Then again, she had managed to fit it inside her throat, and it wasn't like she had to worry about running out of breath this time around. Even if Ruby's cock ended up doing some damage to her snatch, wasn't that sort of fitting? That Ruby would claim her by doing some serious damage? With thoughts like those running around inside her head, Weiss felt as if she didn't have a choice in the matter any longer. She picked her hips up and pressed the tip of Ruby's canine cock up against her snatch. The tip slipped inside easily enough, steadily leaking precum while Weiss pushed it inside herself, but things quickly escalated from there.

The length thickened out barely half an inch beyond the tip, and it was already thicker than anything Weiss had put inside herself before. Her twat was already having to stretch to fit around the member, but it would be oh-so-worth-it, Weiss told herself. All she had to do was keep going. The first inch slipped inside, prompting Weiss to let out a gasp, and then with a rough drop of her hips, the next inch did the same. Ruby leaned herself back a bit and covered her mouth to avoid letting out a gasp of her own. Composed as she usually managed to be, Weiss' pussy was nice and snug around her, far softer than her throat had been and warm to boot. It took all of the restraint that she had to avoid thrusting her hips forward, but she managed.

Weiss moved her hands up to the bunk above her and she held on tight, working her hips to take more and more of the monster shaft inside her with each passing moment. She was aroused enough for her pussy to be nice and slick, and it was probably only thanks to that excitement that she was able to take Ruby's length inside her at all, short of simply brute-forcing the length inside.

Inch by inch, Weiss kept going, and the moment that she finally slipped the entire length inside felt so perfect. She still had the knot to go, but the fact that she had been able to take the rest of Ruby's dick inside her without much trouble was something that Weiss felt proud of. In the flurry of intense emotions and shame that had been the last few days, she finally felt good about herself for something. She wasn't even disappointed that that something happened to be her ability to take a cock inside her.

Keeping one hand on the top bunk while her other reached down to run across her tummy, she traced Ruby's cock with her fingers while it was stuffed inside her. She was making a mess of herself, to be sure, but she was having fun doing it. She could feel her orgasm drawing nearer with each lift and drop, and it wasn't long until it arrived. Her cunt spasmed around the cock inside it while juices burst forth from her, drenching both her thighs and Ruby's below her.

Ruby's arms wrapped around her from behind, and Weiss had all of a single moment to prepare herself before she was moved forward onto her feet, bent over for Ruby so that the other girl could take over for the time being. Weiss didn't even mind that she was being denied the control she had been promised before. She needed to be fucked, and she needed to be fucked hard. She stepped over towards the other end of the room and held on tight to Yang and Blake's bed frame while Ruby began to move her hips, slamming her knot against Weiss' twat harder and harder with each successive thrust.

Weiss knew that the moment was coming where that knot would finally slip inside her, and although she was looking forward to it she also allowed herself to enjoy the time before it happened. Orgasm after orgasm rocked through her, leaving her a panting, moaning mess after each one. Ruby's hands moved forward to grip Weiss' hips, fingers digging in deep as she thrust her hips forward and all-but forced her knot inside Weiss. Weiss threw her head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure, her cunt being torn open by the knot pushing inside. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to, but she definitely felt the discomfort. It was intense, and hard to handle, and tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, but she fought on, all for the sake of taking that huge fucking bulb of a knot inside her. She needed it, more than she needed anything else in life. She would be happy to lose everything else, from her money to her status, all to be able to get fucked the way she wanted to be fucked, the way she needed to be fucked.

The knot slipped inside, and Ruby's hips slammed against Weiss' butt for the first time. Her skin rippled from the sheer power of the thrust, and everything felt right. Weiss' next orgasm rocked through her, and the sensations of pleasure that ran through her felt so different with Ruby's thick knot pushed inside her. The thoughts that she'd had about being able to breathe easier weren't exactly accurate, she found. Having Ruby's tip press up against her womb so roughly that she thought it might push inside took her breath away, and she found it hard to catch that breath while Ruby rutted back and forth inside her. The feeling of the knot constantly shifting, the tip sliding just inside her womb thanks to its thin shape and her twat being so full all hit her at once, and after her first orgasm died down the second one hit her right away. Ruby didn't care that she was overwhelming poor Weiss; overwhelming was part of the process, and if Weiss didn't want to be pushed to her limit then she wouldn't have fooled around with her in the first place.

Weiss had no way of knowing Ruby's thoughts, but they were clear in her actions. Little regard was held for Weiss' well-being, and why did that feel so fucking good? It only took a couple of rough thrusts before Weiss was completely gone, her head dropping forward as her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out. Kept awake only by the intensity of what Ruby was doing to her, she gave quiet moans and squeals right up until the moment that Ruby stopped moving, and then one hard thrust later Weiss felt what she had been waiting for.

The thick shaft inside her throbbed heavily, rearranging her in the process, and then she felt the first spurt of hot cum fire straight into her womb. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, warm and scalding hot all at the same time, a comfort hidden in a pain. She knew that she had been marked, possibly for life, and in her haze, she couldn't recall whether faunus were capable of getting humans pregnant.

The flood of seed kept coming and coming, filling Weiss' womb bit by bit until there was no space left to fill. Weiss felt the moment that she filled up entirely, but she wasn't sure what would happen next. Would Ruby be able to pull her knot out in time, or would Weiss' stomach have to stretch to compensate the extra amount of cum? She got her answer soon after when Ruby's knot held tight inside her and she felt her stomach begin to stretch to accommodate the leftover cum.

It didn't take long for Ruby to run out of seed to fill Weiss with, but it was enough to leave Weiss' stomach visibly distended. Weiss looked forward and then down at her own stomach and lamented the fact that she had been left in such a state, but even so, she still felt little dribs and drabs of pleasure running through her system, as if her body was working against her. She knew that it was wrong to be acting so slutty, but her body was rewarding her for it nonetheless. How was she supposed to resist?

Who was she kidding? She had given up on resisting a long time ago. She stood upright and leaned back against Ruby for support, prompting Ruby to wrap her arms around Weiss in turn. "That was a good start," Ruby told her, speaking straight into her ear, "but your job's not finished yet." With that, Ruby pulled her knot from Weiss' twat with a loud pop, prompting a cry of discomfort from Weiss, who quickly dropped to the floor as she was left without the support of Ruby's knot and her knees buckled underneath her. Ruby moved around to sit before Weiss, legs spread.

It was a final test, Weiss recognised. Ruby wanted to know how devoted she was. Despite the fact that Weiss had just been well-and-truly fucked, her pussy stretched and gaped from the abuse it had taken, she still wanted to worship Ruby for the goddess of lust that she was. It wasn't a subconscious feeling any more, Weiss genuinely wanted to serve. Weakly, she crawled over towards Ruby and laid on her stomach with her head between the other girl's legs. The pressure on her stomach allowed some of the seed to slip free from her snatch, but she ignored the mess she was making and leaned further forward to press her mouth up against Ruby's cock, which still sat outside of its sheath.

Weiss moved one of her hands behind the cock and then leaned forward to slurp at the tip, before moving her lips further down. Ruby's cock was a mess, between her juices and the leftover cum, but Weiss cleaned it nonetheless, and she did so without a single complaint. Her gaze moved up and sat against Ruby's face as she worked the girl's member over, her other hand moving down to gently fondle Ruby's balls. While she ran her lips and tongue along the length of the cock, she shamelessly pressed her nose against the flesh, and then against the mass of pubes that sat behind Ruby's cock, even going as far as to pull her gaze away from Ruby as she did so.

"You're helpless," Ruby muttered, with a grin on her face, and then she slid her fingers into Weiss' hair and pressed her face up against those pubes; she held her there for moments on end, leaving Weiss to breathe her deep. As held her hand against the back of Weiss' head, she felt that she'd completely dominated the girl. After letting out a satisfied sigh, she dragged Weiss up towards the tip of her cock again, and then slipped inside. Weiss looked up at her with complete subservience in her gaze, not a single drop of restraint or shame.

"It wasn't even a challenge to break you in," Ruby muttered, "I think that you wanted to be exposed for the slut that you are."

Normally, Weiss wouldn't have rejected such a thought outright, and in the days since she had first taken Ruby's cock into her mouth, she would have remained silent, unwilling to admit what she knew to be the truth. Now, with her transformation from heiress into slut complete, she slipped her lips from the tip of Ruby's cock and grinned to herself, happy that she could accept herself for who she really was. "I did! Thank you for showing me the truth, Ruby. I can't get enough of your cock."

Weiss' mental transformation might have been completed, but Ruby wanted more as far as her looks were concerned. Over the following weeks, she dropped hints or just outright gave orders as to what Weiss should do with her body. Many of the changes were made simply because Ruby wanted them, but others were justified with the thought that it would make Weiss look more 'adult'. At Ruby's direction, Weiss darkened her skin through the use of fake tans and pierced different parts of her body.

By the time she was finished, she looked practically indistinguishable from her former self, and those who had known her before the change were disgusted by what they saw. Her darkened skin was always on full display, with the clothes that she chose to wear being far skimpier than anything she had worn beforehand. She wore a miniskirt that served more as a belt, always riding too high to actually hide anything. Her snatch, exposed by the short length, was always wet and dripping, and along its length, there were ring and stud piercings. They didn't look in the least bit comfortable, but Weiss had accepted that her comfort was secondary to Ruby's satisfaction. That thought was made clear, too, by the tattoo that sat on the inside of her thigh, declaring that she was Ruby's, and Ruby's alone: her cunt was off-limits to anyone else, despite being out in the open at all times. Above her exposed snatch was a bush of pubic hair that, at one point, she would have shaved bald, but after Ruby had awoken her to her true nature she saw little point in shaving anymore. She was destined to be a worthless whore with no standards, what was the point in pretending otherwise by shaving?

Her entire stomach and midriff were on display, with tattoos that looked as trashy as her lifestyle had become. They depicted roses with thorns and stars that dazzled far brighter than her future now that she had become nought but a live-in whore for Ruby. Stud and ball piercings sat both inside her belly button and a couple of inches higher, forming a strip of sorts, pointing up towards her chest, which remained mostly on display at all times. Beneath each tit was a line of text, the left identifying her as 'Ruby's doll' while the other declared her a 'cool girl'. A tattoo of an upside-down diamond sat between her chest, pointing up towards her face; Ruby often joked that she could use the diamond as instructions whenever she wanted to slide her cock between those tits. 

The state of the tits themselves was often the subject of debate between many of those who gossiped about her. They couldn't decide whether they were fake or not. Some argued that they had to be, big as they were, but many felt that Weiss had been hiding a huge pair behind tight-fitting bras her entire teenage life. The truth was never revealed, at least to those who merely looked on with a mixture of disappointment and envy.

Because, for all the negative impact that Weiss' changes had on her life and on her reputation, she felt free. She said as much as often as possible, and constantly thanked Ruby for opening her up to a much simpler lifestyle, where she didn't have to worry about tests or her reputation, all she had to think about was how she was going to next bring Ruby to a throbbing orgasm. It suited her much better, she thought!

Her face was a mess of tattoos and piercings. They looked beautiful to her, of course, but many of the insults she received were regarding them. Stars under her eyes and an assortment of different piercings covering her lips and tongue, it was a wonder how she had gotten them all in such a short period of time. On her eyes sat contacts that often changed colour dependent on her mood or what colour Ruby wanted them to be, and around those eyes was a, frankly, offensive amount of make-up.

Weiss' face sat between Ruby's legs, her tongue lapping gently against her balls. As she moved her hand up to wrap around the shaft, she dipped below the sac itself to go for Ruby's ass. All at Ruby's direction, of course. Proud of Weiss' transformation, Ruby sat her hand on the back of her head and pushed her ass down against her face, spearing herself on the wriggling tongue while her cock throbbed against the top of Weiss' head. "You've gotten so good at that," Ruby commented, "but then, I guess that's not really a surprise with how many times you've been down there." She found herself grinning widely.

Weiss didn't say anything in response, only picked up the pace of her tongue's wriggling as she tried to push as deep into Ruby's behind as she could. The taste was overwhelming — the scent, too, but she was used to that. Ruby didn't keep her down there with the intent of being brought to orgasm, she simply wanted to humiliate Weiss; something that had become a challenge ever since she had turned into a shameless slut. After pulling back, Ruby angled her cock down to press its tip against Weiss' tongue, and then she gave a knowing smirk.

A moment later, a trickle of urine began to flow out onto Weiss' tongue. Her eyes lit up and she closed her mouth around the tip, before beginning to swallow mouthful after mouthful of Ruby's waste. She did it all with a smile on her face and not an ounce of the restraint that she might have shown; she didn't even seem disgusted with herself. "That's it..." Ruby muttered. "Swallow all of it." The gulps that followed were heavy and without pause, owing to just how much piss Ruby had been saving for the occasion.

When Ruby's bladder was empty and the stream tapered off, Weiss pulled herself back and licked her lips, before presenting her open mouth to Ruby as if looking for praise. Instead, Ruby grabbed Weiss by the chin and spat into her open mouth, before closing Weiss' jaw with a smirk. When Weiss swallowed that, Ruby gave her the praise she desired in the form of a pat on the head. Even as Weiss returned her tongue to Ruby's ass, working it between the hair and the musk to lap at Ruby's butthole, Ruby could scarcely believe just how easy it had been to break her.

Ruby wondered how the past version of Weiss might react to seeing her present self. Would she be disgusted, or would she immediately recognise it as her destiny and drop to her knees beside her future self? Whatever the answer was, Ruby was content with what she had, and Weiss couldn't have been happier knowing that her devotion pleased the object of her desire. Her body wasn't her own anymore, it was Ruby's, and she'd do whatever her mistress asked without question.


	2. Blake's Descent

Blake hadn't seen Yang in a few days. Given that they slept in the same room, she usually saw her all the time, but as far as Blake could tell, Yang hadn't even been home since the last time she'd seen her, the blonde's messy bed left undisturbed as a day turned into a few days turned into a week. Unable to go to either Ruby or Weiss for help (given the changes they'd undergone, the details of which sent a shiver along Blake's spine), she opted to just wait for Yang to return.

In the end, she ran into her outside of Beacon's campus, the black-haired faunus having been on a trip to pick up a new book she was interested in when she recognised Yang's blonde hair. Her hair might have been the same, but her body was something else entirely. Her skin had been artificially darkened with what looked like fake tan, and her face was caked in make-up. Leopard print leggings and a similarly designed crop top were all that she wore, leaving very little of her body to the imagination, including the thick horse cock that sat between her legs, the outline of which was visible even through the leggings.

Blake was speechless at first, but she eventually managed to piece her thoughts together. "...Yang? Is... is that you? What happened to you?" she asked, her worried tone giving away just how scared she was at the sight before her. Yang didn't say anything at first, seemingly unaware who was trying to speak to her, before grinning as she realised that it was Blake.

"Hey! It's good to see you. Yeah, been a few days," she said, wrapping her arms around Blake to give her friend a big hug, leaving Blake bewildered. The hug wasn't comfortable. Blake felt as if the fake tan on Yang's body would rub off on her. She tried to pull back from the hug but Yang's grip was far stronger than she had been anticipating, and there was a scent tickling up against her nostrils. She couldn't put together exactly what it was right away, but when she felt Yang's thick cock pressing up against her thigh, she realised exactly what she was smelling. It was musk. Thick, and strong enough to leave her feeling slightly winded even with Yang's clothes (what little she was wearing, anyway) still on.

Blake froze up in place, and Yang pulled back from the hug a moment later. "I was on my way to the bathroom... need it pretty bad, but you don't mind coming with, right? We're both gals." With that, before Blake even had the opportunity to protest, Yang grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over towards a public bathroom nearby. A moment later, they were inside a cramped stall together. Blake's mind still felt a little cloudy, so much so that she didn't even immediately realise what was wrong with Yang pulling her into a public bathroom. She tried to shake the sexual thoughts out of her mind, but only managed to make herself even hornier in the process.

Without a word, Yang reached into her leggings and pulled out her cock. Even flaccid, it must have been at least eight inches, drooping down far enough that Yang didn't even have to aim towards the toilet bowl, but she wrapped her hand around the shaft anyway, slowly stroking herself as she closed her eyes and waited for the stream of piss to start. She let out a grunt as she managed to relax her bladder enough for it to do exactly that, a trickle of piss building at the head of her horse cock and splattering down into the toilet bowl below.

Suddenly, there was a new intense scent attacking Blake's senses, and her animalistic instincts couldn't ignore this one. She let out a gasp as she realised even through the thick fog of her mind that Yang was pissing in front of her. The harsh and sour smell would have normally been disgusting to her, but with the remnants of Yang's musk tainting her psyche she didn't feel in the least bit negative about it. It even attracted her, made her want to sink onto her knees and get a better smell of it — before she even knew what she was doing, she had done exactly that.

Yang watched as Blake sank to her knees and a grin rose on her features. "Heh. What, you wanna try some? Here, bitch." Yang would have never normally spoken to Blake that way, but any offence that Blake might have been able to process was quickly interrupted by Yang aiming her equine cock towards Blake's face, the thick stream of piss striking Blake's forehead. It was so warm as it ran down her face. It ran over her nose, giving her a more direct scent, and it ran over her pursed lips. She slipped her tongue out to let some trickle onto it, and the harsh bitter taste was both overwhelmingly awful and amazing. Blake's instincts took over, and she quickly swallowed down the piss in her mouth, the horrible taste sticking to the back of her throat even as she tried her best to swallow it down with the rest.

Without thinking, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Yang's urethra, drinking from the source directly. Yang's piss was so hot and plentiful, Blake's little swallows quickly turned into large gulps that continued even when Yang had no piss left to give her. With Yang's bladder empty, the scent and taste of her piss soon left Blake's senses, leaving her with the musky scent she'd been able to smell before, only much stronger this time around. The taste of piss was replaced with what Blake assumed to be precum, powerful and overwhelming for her just as the piss had been moments earlier.

"Damn, you're really going crazy for my dick, Blake," Yang muttered, moving her hand to settle it against the back of Blake's head while Blake's tongue slipped free from her mouth to run against Yang's urethra, lapping up the rest of the piss Yang had to offer her before going for the less salty, more tasty precum that began to flow from there. Each lap brought some back into Blake's mouth, and every few laps she swallowed, desperate for more of Yang's essence inside her. "Can't even respond to me, huh? That's alright, your mouth is way better at what you're doing right now." Yang's words hardly even got through to Blake's mind, the faunus hyperfocused on the cock before her. She wanted to kiss it, lick it, suck it, worship it, and as each intrusive thought passed through her mind she did exactly that, only stopping when Yang pulled her back.

The sudden lack of tasty cock in her mouth was enough to draw Blake's attention towards Yang. "Not that I don't want you to keep sucking my cock, but I think you should have to earn it first, right?" Blake didn't much like the idea of 'earning' it. She wanted to have Yang's cock now. As she looked Yang over, she realised that she had been too harsh in her judgement earlier. The changes that the blonde had undergone weren't disgusting. Stood above her the way that she was, Yang looked beautiful, in her own way. Blake's mouth dropped open and her tongue lolled outward; Yang dragged her face further down, pushing it up against her balls rather than her cock.

"How about you take a good, deep sniff of these?" Yang asked, with an airheaded giggle. Both because she wanted to and because she didn't have a choice in the matter, Blake submitted herself to her friend's whim, closing her eyes as she took a deep sniff of Yang's balls. The scent made Blake feel crazy. She could feel her pussy throbbing between her legs, her nipples throbbing in her bra. Forgetting where she was entirely, she began stripping off her clothes, leaving them on the bathroom floor as her hands moved to Yang's waist and her mouth latched onto her balls. The pubic hairs that dotted the surface of Yang's sack, long enough to tickle against Blake's tongue and hold just the right amount of sweaty, musky taste, weren't strong enough to remain in place as Blake suckled and suckled at the soft, saggy skin of Yang's horse-like ballsack. When she pulled back for air a moment later, her tongue was covered in them, but she made no attempt to spit them out as her head moved further up and she pressed her nose instead into the bush of pubic hair that sat atop Yang's thick cock. With her nose buried in the forest of smelly pubes, her senses were overwhelmed; between her legs, her pussy was dripping. She couldn't ignore it any longer. Moving a hand between her legs, she ground against her own digits, getting off at the mere scent of Yang's powerful musk.

As she pulled back again, Yang pressed the head of her cock against her lips and pushed her hips forward, slipping her equine cock into Blake's mouth for the first time. Blake opened her eyes again and looked up at the blonde with pure lust inside them. Moving her free hand to Yang's waist once again, she thrust herself forward and took Yang's cock as deep into her mouth as she could, managing to get over halfway down before having to pull back for air again. Another deep dive had her reach the ring most of the way down the shaft, and a final thrust of her own face against Yang's delicious cock was enough for her to get all the way to the sheath, with Yang's thick cock head flaring far enough down her throat that she couldn't even taste it.

"Fucking... god, I'm cumming," Yang moaned, and used the grip she had on the back of Blake's head to stop the other girl from pulling back. She held her all the way down at the base of her cock and even thrust her hips further forward in an attempt to get even deeper within Blake's body. Rope after rope of hot horse cum fired so powerfully into Blake's stomach that the splashing of cum could be heard throughout the bathroom, her belly bulging ever-so-slightly outward when Yang finally pulled herself back and out of Blake's used throat.

Blake coughed and looked as if she might vomit up some of the cum that had been dumped inside her, but she was determined to not let even a drop of Yang's cum go to waste. Even though she was already full, she leaned forward and lapped at Yang's cock's head, lapping up whatever had been pulled with Yang's cock as she had pulled it out. In a desperate attempt to get all the cum that she could from Yang, she wrapped her lips around the urethra directly and sucked hard on it, prompting Yang to pull her head back with a whine.

"I love your enthusiasm, but you can't go that hard on me after I've just cum buckets." Blake forced her head out of Yang's grip and planted it against her crotch once again, pushing her nose into the bushy pubic hair sitting above Yang's crotch to take a deep sniff. As she let Yang's musk fill her lungs once again, her heart thumped in her chest. She had no doubts that she wanted to be exactly the way that Yang was, with her skin darkened by fake tan, body hair longer than it had any right being, tacky and skimpy clothing covering up just enough to help her avoid getting arrested for public indecency.

They soon found themselves outside of the public bathroom, and although Blake had made an effort to clean herself up somewhat, her slightly distended stomach and the scent of cum on her breath made it obvious to anyone who was paying enough attention just what the two of them had been up to. Shameless, she made no attempt to hide it. Her thoughts were too occupied with the sexual awakening that Yang had given her.

Blake had trouble focusing on anything other than Yang and her smelly equine cock. It occupied her thoughts when she was supposed to be working when she was supposed to be training. Before too long, she began browsing the internet for ways to darken her skin and began ordering clothes that she thought Yang would like to see her in. All of it happened almost subconsciously, born from a desire to see Yang again, to be able to enjoy that perfect fucking cock, to once again engage in such fulfilling debauchery with the girl she had always loved but been unable to properly express that to.

The next time they saw each other, Blake had changed completely. Her skin wasn't quite as dark as Yang's; whereas Yang had gone for as dark as possible, Blake had gone somewhere in the middle. Her hair had been dyed a bright gold, and it shone even more intensely than Yang's had. Her face was caked in make-up, pink circles around her eyes while her eyelids themselves had been covered in hot-pink. She had even gone as far as to dye the hair on her ears; they, too were bright gold.

She had found the same leopard print leggings that Yang had been wearing, and copied Yang's fur-trimmed boots, even adding a pair of wristbands to go with them. Across her upper arms, she had gotten tattoos, one of two vines wrapping around one another and the other a minimalist chainlink. Another tattoo sat inches above her twat, a pair of cat ears and whiskers to put emphasis on her pussy. Her pink nipples, spared from the tan had instead been marked with ring piercings, large enough for a finger to slip into and tug on. Another piercing sat in her nose, similarly sized. Around her neck sat a choker which proudly displayed the word 'slut'. Having been awakened to her true self by Yang's horse-cock, cum and piss, she saw no reason to hide who she was. The getup was for Yang, but she wore it everywhere without an ounce of shame.

Blake stood before Yang, proudly showing off the changes that she'd made to herself in the hopes that Yang would approve. She slipped a finger into her leggings and pulled them tight against her body, showing off the way that the fabric slipped up between the lips of her pussy. Yang grinned and closed the distance between them to slip her hand into Blake's leggings, a curious finger moving up against her twat while she leaned down to press a dominant kiss against her lips.

"Look at all these things you've done for me. You're a helpless little slut, aren't you?" she asked, but Blake didn't need to answer. Just as well, because with Yang's finger pressing against the lips of her pussy, she wasn't able to. Instead, she whined, slipping her twat down against the oncoming finger in the hopes of managing to push Yang's finger inside herself, but the other gyaru quickly pulled her finger back. "Hey, now. Let's not get greedy. I'm impressed by how dedicated you are... unf... you're looking good," Yang commented, her hand slipping between her own legs to slowly stroke at her horse-like cock. As it began to grow, she traced is length down the inside of her thigh, her tight leggings leaving nothing of its size and shape to the imagination, including the vein that ran down the side. Blake lost herself in looking. "But," Yang continued, "you're gonna have to do better than that to really get me going. What else do you have to show me?"

With that, Blake silently lifted one of her arms up, turning it towards Yang in the process. Her armpit hadn't been shaved since the last time they had seen each other, neither had it been washed. A forest of hairs ran all the way across it, each caked in sweat and musk. Yang could already smell them from where she was, but she leaned down to get a better whiff. When the scent of musk first hit her, she had been curious, but the nearer she drew, the more she needed. Burying her nose in Blake's pit, she took a deep sniff of the scent, her arms moving around Blake to keep herself steady as she took a breath so deep that Blake thought she might pass out, but she didn't stop her; who was she to stop Yang from enjoying herself?

Blake could feel Yang's cock pressing up against her outer thigh, so hard and throbbing that she couldn't stop herself from reaching down to touch it. She pressed her thumb up against the tip from the other side of the fabric, prompting Yang to quietly moan as she continued sniffing Blake's armpit. Her tongue slipped free from her mouth and ran against the sweaty patch of hair, the muscle beginning to clean the pit of some of the sweat and filth that it held. Her arms moved down to hold Blake's shoulder while she thrust her hips against Blake's touch, but Yang was careful not to lose herself; despite the pleasure she was feeling, she pulled back and moved Blake's hand from her crotch, soft and needy sighs leaving her as she wondered what to do with Blake next.

Opting to go for the other side, she leaned over and lifted Blake's other arm, burying her nose in the other armpit while Blake huffed through her own arousal. Between her legs, her pussy was drenched in juice, and she wished that Yang would put her tongue to work there instead, but she knew that she had to earn that before it had any chance of actually happening. All the same, Yang continued sniffing at her armpit, her tongue running against the hair between sniffs as the taste of sweat mixed with Yang's saliva and she swallowed desperately, eager to get more and more of the disgusting salty taste. Blake might have been the submissive one of the two, but Yang was just as weak to absolute debauchery as Blake was. Reaching down, she fished her horse cock out of her pants and began openly stroking it, all while she continued to huff and sniff at the scent of Blake's unwashed armpit.

Eventually, though, she did make her way lower, licking along the side of Blake's body until she reached her tits. She slipped her tongue into the ring at Blake's nipple while her free hand slipped over to grope the other tit openly. Her finger slipped into the other ring, and she tugged on both rings at once with finger and tongue, before pulling the ring into her mouth to bite down on the nipple as she suckled on the ring, a sweet moan of pleasure coming from Blake as she did. With a grin, she slipped her cock between Blake's legs and began to grind slowly back and forth, the frotting pushing the fabric of Blake's leggings further between the lips of her twat; the ridge of Yang's cock was enough to almost push the fabric into the entrance itself, but Yang didn't want to ruin the leggings by breaking them. Blake did look good in them, after all.

Pulling back from the nipples, she leaned up to give Blake a deep kiss on the mouth, the taste of which was overpowered by the salty taste of sweat. Yang reached back to slip her hands up against Blake's behind and then groped her ass openly as she began to thrust her hips against Blake's legs, her cock pushing through her thighs over and over. Precum built at the tip of her cock, and it wasn't long until Yang wanted to go further, but she didn't want to give in too easy to Blake. She looked good, to be sure, but Yang had to retain her dominance.

As she pulled back, her hand wrapping around her horse cock once more, she looked Blake in the eye and watched as disappointment set in. For a moment, Yang let Blake hang onto the idea that Yang might have been done with her, and then she reached down to pull her own leggings further down, and eventually off, her boots coming with. The dark tan she had so labourously applied went all the way down to her toes, the nails of which had been painted bright gold. Blake could already smell the sweat before Yang even finished pulling the boots off.

Her heart pounded in her chest. What was Yang going to have her do next?

Yang pulled a chair up behind herself and then sat down, looking over Blake for a moment before nodding towards the ground. "Down on your knees, now. Be a good girl," she told Blake, only to grin as the faunus gyaru did exactly as she was told. Blake sank down to her knees and watched as Yang crept her foot over towards Blake's knee. She thought that she knew what was coming, and waited with bated breath as Yang walked her toes along her thigh, stopping at the top.

"I-I'll lick your feet if you want me to. Just say the word," Blake said, wanting to get into the act as soon as possible, but Yang simply chuckled.

"Nice to know, but that's not what I was going for," she replied, before slipping her foot between Blake's legs. Blake moaned out and leaned forward a little as Yang slipped her foot back and forth over her snatch, grinding the fabric of her leggings against her poor pussy over and over. Her clit thumped with need, and it took all the restraint that she had to not grind back against Yang's foot in turn. Eventually, though, she gave in, reaching her hands down to grab onto Yang's foot as she began to grind against it. She whined and whined, throwing her head back as those whines turned into moans and her orgasm drew nearer and nearer.

When she dropped her head forward again, a new stench hit her nose. Yang, while Blake's head had been leaned back, had picked up one of the fur-trimmed boots she had been wearing and had pressed the open entrance against Blake's face. The soft fur tickled at her chin and her nose, but the stench inside the boot itself was nowhere near as gentle. Overpowering and sweaty, it was almost enough to force Blake to cough, but she managed to keep herself collected as she looked at Yang with a questioning gaze.

"Huff down the scent of my sweaty feet... really fucking go for it, and I'll make you cum," Yang told Blake. Without hesitating, Blake buried her nose within the shoe and reached down to grasp the sole with her hands, keeping it pressed against her face while Yang continued to grind her foot against her snatch. Blake ground back in turn, but her focus was on whiffing down the disgusting scent, relying on it for further arousal while Yang treated her to the best (and admittedly only) footjob she'd ever received.

She was close, so close that she could feel her pussy thumping. Gripping Yang's shoe as tightly as she could, Blake held it against her face, audibly sniffing down the scent in order to show Yang just how dedicated she was. The scent turned her on, too, no matter how much she, deep down, knew that it shouldn't. She was disgusting. She had become disgusting, with disgusting desires. All for Yang. Blake looked helpless as she finally came, pushing the boot as close as she could to her own face while she drank down the scent, even going as far as to lick against the inside while her orgasm pumped through her. Pulse after pulse of pleasure shot through her hips, her pussy gushing fluid against her leggings and Yang's foot.

When her orgasm was over, she collapsed back against the ground, utterly exhausted, but Yang wasn't finished with her yet. Yang moved up onto her feet and planted the one Blake had just covered in cum against Blake's tired face, grinding her toes against the girl's nose before pushing them into her open mouth. "If you're gonna cum all over my feet, the least you can do is clean them for me afterwards," Yang remarked, and Blake did as she asked without a single complaint.

Wordlessly, Blake licked along the soles and between the toes, digging the muscle as deep as she could between them to get out all of the gunk and sweat and cum that she could. As Yang openly stroked herself, drops of precum splattered down below, most of them landing on Blake's face or in her hair, but occasionally a heavenly drop of salty precum would land on Yang's foot and give Blake an excuse to lap it up. Despite how disgusting and degrading the act of foot worship was, particularly with such a dirty foot, Blake enjoyed herself and even felt a little disappointed when Yang pulled her foot back with a satisfied sigh.

"Good work today. Let's leave things here and pick up tomorrow, yeah?" Yang asked. Blake nodded, moving to sit up. As much as she wanted to continue, to debase herself further for the sole object of her desire, she was far too exhausted to do so. Blake dragged herself back to their shared dorm, although it had been a while since Yang had actually slept there, and collapsed on her bed, a mess of sweat and cum and desire.

When she woke up, feeling refreshed but still dirty, she couldn't help but notice the sound of skin slapping against skin. She opened her eyes and glanced across the bedroom, only to see Ruby and Weiss. As Ruby sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, Weiss sat atop her lap, bouncing up and down on Ruby's cock as if her life depended on it. A few days ago, Blake might have judged her for it, but having had Yang's cock inside her, Blake understood. She moved over to the edge of her bed and slid her hand between her legs, watching the two go at it for a while.

Weiss had undergone a similar transformation to Blake, covered head to toe in fake tan and tattoos and trashy (cute) clothing. Ruby, meanwhile, looked mostly like her usual self, aside from a more toned body and a lack of shaving. She was the only member of team RWBY who still looked sensible (boring). Blake couldn't help but wonder how long that would last, and then her phone began to vibrate.

"I booked a hotel room for us," a text from Yang read. "Get your slutty butt over here so I can fill it with this huge fucking cock." Attached was a picture of Yang's horse-dick, and even if Yang's words hadn't been enough to get Blake up and off the bed, the dick-pic certainly would have been. She hopped off the bed and headed out, towards the address that Yang had given her. As she entered the room, she looked around for Yang and closed the door behind her, eventually settling on the bed as she pulled her phone out to ask Yang where she was.

The bathroom door opened and closed a moment later, but by the time Blake picked up her head to look towards it, Yang was already in front of her. Having pulled her cock out of her pants, she pressed the tip against Blake's face, gently dragging it back and forth. The tip was covered in precum already, showing off just how excited Yang was, but it was also dirtied by other things. As Blake sniffed, she could smell piss, but that didn't stop her from parting her lips to give the head a taste, her tongue swishing around the ridge while her lips suckled gently on the urethra.

She lapped up the taste of piss that sat there, eager to have the disgusting saltiness stick against the back of her throat and then began to slurp down the precum. Her hands moved up to hold the equine shaft by the base, after which she pulled back from the tip to press kisses down its length, making her way towards the base. The closer she came to the very base of the shaft, the nastier the taste got. At first, it had been precum, and then further down it became sweat, and then even further down it became something else — a mix of all the different harsh tastes that had been building up in Yang's sheath ever since the last time she had washed herself, which could have been weeks for all Blake knew.

Despite how disgusting the taste was, Blake would have been disappointed in herself if she didn't make some attempt to clean Yang up; that kind of subservience was something that turned her on as nothing else could, a level of dedication so deep that she would no-doubt earn whatever pleasure Yang was planning to gift her. She licked along the base, the layer of filth coming away easily, but it felt wrong against her tongue, so wrong that she swallowed as soon as she could to get it away, but the aftertaste was no better. For a moment, she thought that she might be sick, but as she made her way further down and the pleasant scent of sweat and musk filled her nostrils, that vague feeling of sickness turned back into arousal.

Her hand slid between her legs and she began to gently grind against her own fingers while her lips moved across Yang's balls, leaving kisses and sucks all across their surface. Each time they made contact, Blake suckled up all of the sweat and musk, and sometimes ended up with a hair in her mouth, but she didn't mind that. She couldn't swallow them, but she did suckle all the sweat that she could from them before spitting them out, reaching up to scrape them out of her mouth with her finger if she had to.

Moving her hand up from between her legs, she used both of them to cup Yang's heavy ballsack, lifting it upward before running her mouth and nose all the way down to the bottom, where a more intense scent hit her nostrils. She quickly realised that it was the smell of Yang's ass, just as unwashed as every other part of her, only rather than the more disgusting smell that she might have expected to find at Yang's dirty backdoor, it was merely a strong stench of sweat and musk, albeit far more intense than anywhere else on Yang's body. For the time being, she hoped that Yang wouldn't ask her to go back there; truth be told, Blake wasn't sure if she could handle it, even at her level of utter debauchery.

Making her way back to the tip, she looked up at Yang as the horse-cock toting gyaru slipped her hand into Blake's hair, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she began to grind her tip up against her lips again. "I think it's time I fucked your throat again, don't you?" she asked, to which Blake nodded without hesitation. It had hurt the last time, but she didn't care if it hurt: Blake was ready. Opening her mouth, she let the horse-cock slip inside, and even tried to push herself further down onto it as Yang bucked her hips forward and slipped herself further into Blake's open maw. The taste of precum replaced the sweat and musk in Blake's mouth, and although Blake would miss the disgusting, familiar saltiness she was more than happy to accept the new taste. Her hands moved to Yang's hips, and as Yang pushed forward to slip further into her mouth, Blake, in turn, continued pushing her own head downward, inch after inch of the thick horse cock being pushed into her mouth until she was almost at the base.

The scent of the filth she had only recently cleaned from there was still lingering, but Blake picked her nose up to push it into Yang's bush of pubic hair instead. She inhaled deeply the scent of Yang's musk, moaning onto the horse-dick in her mouth as it filled her lungs, but that moan left her breathless, and Yang didn't seem keen to let her pull back to breathe. Blake tapped against the outside of Yang's thigh in the hopes that it might prompt Yang to pull her back, but Blake's partner kept her down there, gagging on the thick horsecock. Her eyes rolled back, and she thought that she might pass out.

Yang did eventually pull her back, but she was conservative with how much breath she allowed Blake to have. A single gasp of air was all that Blake was given before Yang's cock was buried in her throat once again. Despite her desperation to breathe, Blake managed to enjoy her time buried at the base of Yang's dick. She distracted herself by inhaling the scent of Yang's musk; she knew that she was wasting what little precious oxygen she had been allowed by doing so, but she simply couldn't help herself. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes, and so much saliva had been flowing from her fucked-raw mouth that it was now splashing around each time Yang's hefty balls swung against her chin, the rough throatfucking rounded off with a loud 'glk' noise at the end of every hard thrust.

By the time Yang gave Blake a proper chance to breathe, the poor girl was already on the edge of passing out. She panted for breath, gasped and choked for it, her hands settling against Yang's legs as she tried to steady herself.

"If only other people could see you now," Yang muttered. "So overcome by your lust for my cock. You're practically helpless, aren't you?" she asked, with a low chuckle. Blake couldn't bring herself to disagree, rather, she leaned back, moving one arm behind herself to stay upright and then grinned.

"Why don't you take a picture and show them?" she asked, and she saw Yang's cock twitch at the thought.

"I'll do that. Get up on the bed and spread your pussy for me," Yang told Blake, prompting her to do exactly that. She slid her leggings down and spread her legs, leaving the leggings themselves up to her knees while she lifted her legs upward to give Yang a good view of her pussy. It was drenched in juice, and covered in pubes. Yang licked her lips and then snapped a picture of it, before reaching forward with her hand to spread the lips further with her fingers. She let one finger slip inside, the digit practically getting sucked in by Blake's hungry faunus pussy. With a grin, Yang snapped another picture and then dipped another finger in beside the first. As Blake looked at her with a pleasured expression, Yang roughly finger-fucked her, slapping her palm against the other girl's pussy over and over and over again.

Blake came long before she had been expecting to. Her orgasm caught her by surprise, and it was the most intense she had ever had, the scent of musk and cum tickling her nostrils as she collapsed back against the bed and thrust her pussy against Yang's hand. Cum splashed across Yang's palm and the bed, making a mess of both. Yang chuckled to herself and took one last photo of Blake before slipping her phone back into her pocket. She wrapped a hand around Blake's leggings and pulled them down before tossing them aside, moving between Blake's legs to press her cock up against her snatch.

Blake's attention snapped onto Yang the moment that she felt that thick horse cock's head pressing up against her snatch. She moved her legs up to settle them over Yang's shoulders, after which Yang wrapped her arms around them.

"Line me up, would ya?" Yang asked; Blake did so without even responding, so eager to have that cock inside her that she didn't see the need to respond verbally. She reached down to wrap her hand around Yang's cock, and then thrust her hips upward against the tip, the wide head only just failing to slip inside her. It was a torture of the best kind, but she did everything in her power to get Yang's cock inside her as soon as possible. She pushed the tip of the cock down with her hand and then held it there as she continued thrusting her hips upward against Yang's cock. She had hoped that Yang would help her slip the tip inside at the very least, but rather than do so, Yang seemed content to just watch Blake struggle.

Finally, with a hard thrust upward and her hand wrapped around the tip of the equine cock, Blake managed to slip the tip of Yang's dick inside herself. She had been so focused on simply getting the cock inside that she had forgotten all about how full she would feel with the cock inside her, a loud moan of pleasure being pulled from her the moment that the cock slipped inside. Yang didn't go easy on her, either. She reached her hands down and grasped onto Blake's hips before leaning herself forward to take her place atop Blake. The faunus felt her legs be pressed back to push against her chest, and her muscles burned; she was limber, of course, but ever since Yang had first disappeared she had been unable to properly focus on her training.

Yang's cock sank so deep inside her that she felt it pushing up against the entrance to her womb, but there was still a quarter of Yang's cock left to go. Each time Yang gave a hard thrust into her, Blake felt the wind slip out of her, and as she gasped for breath she reached up to hold onto Yang's shoulders for dear life.

"Is... is there any way... way that you could... try not going as deep?" Blake asked, mostly out of obligation to her own safety than because she didn't want Yang's massive cock buried balls deep inside her. Yang thought for a moment, and then she pulled back, slipping her cock out of Blake's snatch and instead of pushing the thick tip up against her arse. Blake had all of a moment's notice before Yang gave a hard thrust forward and buried the entirety of her thick horse cock up Blake's poor backside. Blake was winded again, but this time she could pull the air she needed inside, grasping onto the bed sheets for her life while Yang settled her cock all the way inside her.

Blake could feel Yang's heavy balls throbbing against her butt. She gave a low whine as Yang pulled herself most of the way out of her and then slammed back inside, only for Blake to feel those balls thumping against her again. "Don't... feel like you have to go easy on me anymore," Blake muttered. "I can take it. My ass can take it. Fuck me as hard as you can and then empty those beautiful fucking balls inside me. I wanna choke on your cum."

Yang felt a shiver of pleasure run along her spine at the words, and suffice it to say, she gave Blake exactly what she wanted. She sat herself up at first, moving into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts that had her balls slapping against Blake's ass so often that she couldn't even feel the twitching anymore. She couldn't feel much of anything after the first couple of minutes, Yang's rough tearing of her ass the most prominent in her senses. Yang struggled to pick up the pace any further, the tightness of Blake's ass proving a challenge for her, but as time went on and her orgasm drew nearer, she grew more desperate. She leaned down to press herself against Blake's front size, pushing Blake's legs against her in the process and gave short but desperate thrusts.

She could feel her cock twitching, so much power held behind those twitches that each one made Blake moan out in pleasure, her knees bending at Yang's shoulder and almost wrapping around her head. Each thrust down from Yang had Blake doing the best she could to thrust her hips back up again, but with Yang on top of her the way that she was, pressing down so hard against Blake that her legs were beginning to go numb, there was only so much that she could do, only so many ways that she could rid herself of the adrenaline coursing through her veins like molten lava. It left her entire body feeling hot, far too hot, and it didn't take long for her to reach orgasm: her first ever anal orgasm, and her first-ever anal-only orgasm, both achieved at once with the help of Yang's thick horse cock.

The twitching and tightening of Blake's asshole around her proved too much for Yang to handle; she reached her own orgasm a moment later, burying herself balls deep inside Blake's ass one final time before pausing as the tip of her cock flared and she blew her load deep inside Blake. Blake could feel it running through her guts; it felt like it was even inside her stomach, but she managed to keep it down there, moving a hand over her mouth just-in-case she did feel like throwing any of it up. It seemed never-ending, but the deluge of horse-cum did eventually come to a stop, after which Yang pulled her softening cock out of Blake's ass and dropped it onto her stomach, a dribble of leftover cum running onto Blake's body while she panted for breath, fighting to keep down the cum in her stomach.

"Damn, when you get wild, you get really fuckin' wild..." Yang muttered, moving down onto the bed beside Blake to relax. Blake couldn't even bring herself to reply, too focused on fighting the aches and pains. She sat herself up with one hand and looked down between her own legs, her asshole gaped slightly from the rough fucking it had just endured. Yang's cum was leaking from her. Ounce by ounce it slipped out onto the bed, but Blake collapsed back against the sheets again, unable to motivate herself to do anything about it.

Yang watched her, and then sat herself up, before reaching over to grab one of her boots: the very same ones that Blake had previously been sniffing at. She picked one of them up and brought it to Blake's ass, before shaking her head when she realised that her idea wasn't panning out quite as well as she'd hoped it would. "Stand up," she ordered, prompting Blake to move up from the bed and stand up on her feet without waiting even a moment, despite her aches and pains. Yang moved in front of her and reached up to open the boot's top-side, before moving it beneath Blake's ass with a smirk.

"Pop a squat for me, bitch. I wanna see all that cum in here," she ordered, after which Blake began to squat. She did so slowly, worried that her knees might buckle underneath her, but the moment she managed to drop herself down far enough for her asshole to open, at which point the deluge of cum dumped inside her began to trickle down into the smelly boot. She didn't know what Yang had planned for her, between all the messed up things that she'd done so far, but she was both terrified of and looking forward to finding out.

By the time there was no cum left in her ass, the shoe was almost full. Yang looked over it like it was her proudest accomplishment, a wide grin on her face as she pulled it away from Blake and gave it a sniff. "Phew. Smells horrible, I'm sure you're gonna love it, but I can think of a couple of things that I want you to do first." With that, Yang placed the boot onto the ground and moved up to her feet, reaching over to slip her hand into Blake's hair before leaning over to give her another dominant kiss. The tastes of sweat and cum and everything else mixed together as they made out once more, the relatively exhausted Blake struggling to keep up with Yang despite how much she wanted so desperately to please her.

After a few long moments of deep kissing, Yang pulled Blake away from her again. She sank the other girl down onto her knees with a permanent grin slapped on her face and then turned herself around to present her own back-side to Blake. Though confused at first, Blake realised what Yang expected of her when the horsecock-toting girl reached back to spread the cheeks of her ass. The stench was just as strong as it had been before, and every bit as exciting for poor Blake. Without any further waiting, she leaned forward to press her lips against Yang's asshole, giving it a hard a deep kiss that, along with the scent quickly filling her lungs, pulled Blake away from the exhaustion she had been feeling and gave her the energy that she needed to fully appreciate the ass before her.

Her arms wrapped around Yang's legs, and she buried her face as deep as she could between the cheeks of her ass. Seeing no reason to hold Blake in place any longer, Yang reached both of her hands between the cheeks and spread them as far as she could, pushing her asshole back against Blake's lips and tongue. "That's it, really get in there," Yang teased as Blake pushed her tongue up against the rim. "Fuck, I haven't washed it in so long... I want your mouth to taste like my dirty asshole for the rest of your fucking life." Given how strong the taste was, Blake didn't think that Yang was over-exaggerating... it might just end up making her tongue taste like sweat and filth for the rest of her life.

It wasn't a pleasant taste. Unlike the sweat and the grime and the piss, Blake couldn't even rationalise it to herself by saying that the saltiness made the overall taste somewhat attractive. It was, all in all, an absolutely horrible taste, but she couldn't stop going for it, each flick of her tongue reaching deeper into the dirty cavern that was Yang's asshole. She reached around the inside of the rim and along the walls further in, careful not to overwhelm herself while also being as greedy as she could be. It would have been a delicate balance if she was at all succeeding, but her eagerness to engage in the most depraved acts imaginable left Blake pushing herself further and further and further. She had to pull herself back once every minute or so, taking a breath of fresh air before she went right back to eating Yang's ass.

Whenever she felt as if she needed a longer break, she instead occupied herself with licking around the outside of the hole itself, lapping up every ounce of sweat and filth that may have sat there. The hair sitting around the rim was long enough to tickle her tongue. Before going back to the rim itself, she surrounded it with her lips and suckled hard, prompting Yang to moan above her.

As Yang enjoyed her dedicated ass-cleaning, she reached both of her hands forward to stroke herself, both wrapped tightly around the top and bottom of her shaft, respectively. As the hand up top squeezed at her member, she dragged the one further down back and forth along her cock, her thumb running up the underside to help precum build at the tip, which she used the second hand to smear along the head. Every now and then, Blake hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside Yang's ass, and Yang couldn't help but thrust forward into her own hands as a little spurt of precum shot from the tip of her cock and landed on the ground in front of her.

After realising that she shouldn't be wasting her cum the way that she was, she dragged the shoe forward and aimed her cock inside it, milking her own precum instead into the shoe as Blake continued to rim her with all of the strength and drive that the poor, exhausted faunus could muster. Frustratingly, Blake could almost reach Yang's prostate with her tongue but missed the mark by a mere inch or so. "Use your fingers instead," Yang ordered, after suffering through her frustration for a solid couple of minutes beforehand.

Blake did exactly that and slipped two of her fingers into Yang's warm and now-wet asshole. As she fingered the other gyaru, she moved her head down to latch her lips onto the balls, suckling at the outside of the sack while the tips of her fingers dug deep into Yang's ass, searching for the spot that would bring Yang to orgasm. Eventually, after a bit of searching around, she found it and began to grind two of her fingers up against the sensitive spot while she dipped her head even lower to take as much of Yang's ball sack as she could into her mouth at once, managing to get most of one of the balls in before pulling back and admitting defeat. Yang's balls were simply too big for her.

They pulsed before her eyes as Yang finally reached her orgasm, throbbing cock jumping up and down in her hands as she filled the boot to its brim with cum, the second load even larger than the one inside Blake's ass had been, owing to just how good those horse balls of hers were at producing cum. She picked the boot up by its fur trim and pulled herself away from Blake, whose eyes were glazed over with lust. When Yang, who had taken a seat on the bed, pointed down towards the boot expectedly, Blake didn't even think twice about what she was being asked to do.

She shuffled forward, grabbed the boot by its fur trim just as Yang had, opened up the top to give herself enough room to reach inside it, and then buried her face in the pool of cum that sat inside there. So thick and viscous and salty and overwhelming, the cum proved a challenge for her to even get to stay in her mouth, never mind guzzling it down the way that Yang very obviously intended for her to do. The moment that she swallowed down the first mouthful, though... the moment she felt it sliding down her throat to join the cum already in her stomach... it was like heaven. Once she'd had that first taste, she couldn't stop. Each time she pulled back to replace some of the thick horse cum in her throat with air, she had to dump her head back in for more. The combination of different smells, tastes, and textures... it was all absolutely delightful. And it was also absolutely fucking disgusting, but she couldn't stop herself from indulging. Gulp after gulp, mouthful after mouthful, inch by inch the amount of cum left in the shoe decreased and the amount in her already-slightly-distended stomach increased. She might have felt nauseous if not for her overwhelming arousal.

The taste of the boot itself didn't even come into play until she reached the bottom, having swallowed almost all of the cum held inside the smelly boot. And it was smelly. As her nose pressed against the very bottom, her lips searching desperately for whatever cum she could find at the very base of the shoe, she realised just how sweaty and dirty they must have been before Yang had even cum in them in the first place. Even when she had cleaned all of the cum that there was to find, she kept lapping at the inside of the shoe, sniffing at the sides and holding the shoe as close as she could to her own face, the overwhelming scent of sweat fuelling her arousal.

Lost in her own world, Blake reached down between her own legs to shamelessly masturbate, not even stopping when Yang reached over to place her hand atop her shoulder. Yang had to reach down herself and pull the boot away from her friend's face before setting it down on the floor beside her. With an aroused look, Blake looked at Yang to figure out what Yang had pulled the shoe away from her for, only to see Yang's cock pointing towards her. She licked her lips and was prepared to lean over to take the cock into her mouth before Yang stopped her.

"Open your mouth," Yang told her, which Blake did immediately. She reached her hands up to cup them underneath her chin, thinking that she had an idea as to what Yang was about to ask her to do. Sure enough, as Yang's flaccid cock sprung to life, the gyaru relaxed her bladder and began to piss into Blake's open mouth. The stream first splattered against her tongue, after which she pulled it back into her mouth and opened her maw wider, trying to make sure that none of Yang's piss escaped her mouth, but it seemed as if Yang had other ideas.

Yang picked her stream of piss up higher, where it splattered instead against Blake's forehead. The taste was salty and overpowering, and although Blake tried to swallow it down, she found that her stomach simply couldn't take any more. Rather than try to swallow it, she spat it out and let the deep yellow urine run down her chin; having moved her hands, it continued to run down her chest and over her tits, warm against her nipples as it went. A shiver ran along her spine, and she closed her eyes to make sure that none of it got into her eyes as Yang swung her cock back and forth, the stream of piss swaying to and fro, hitting from her forehead to her ears to her nose and, finally, as Yang aimed her cock further down, her tits.

They were making a total mess of the hotel room, but they both found it hard to care; Blake was far too distracted by how pleasurable it was to be so depraved, and Yang simply couldn't have cared less so long as she got to see Blake sink as low as possible, even if doing so came at the risk of the carpet beneath them being made a total mess. Her stream began to falter as she swayed it back and forth across Blake's tits, eventually pausing at the other girl's nipple, which she made sure to move closer to so that what little power remained in her stream would splash right against the sensitive nub itself.

Blake moaned, and the hand she had between her legs gently stroked back and forth over her wet snatch, still slightly gaped from when Yang had been trying to fuck her there earlier. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, the scent of piss tickling her nostrils and carrying her the rest of the way to a the utter depravity she craved, the utter depravity she needed. A huff of pleasure left her lips as the brief but intense orgasm subsided, and she leaned forward to give Yang's cock a parting kiss on the tip, right around the moment that Yang's bladder finally emptied. The last of Yang's piss dribbled onto the floor, after which Yang backed up towards the bed again and sat down. Her hands moved to her thighs and she let out a mighty huff.

"You sure know how to exhaust a girl, babe," she remarked, before reaching down to slip her shoes on, even with one of them being filled with leftover cum and spittle from Blake. Moving up on shaky legs, Blake looked beat, but she managed to give a nod in Yang's direction before collapsing down onto the bed beside her. Together, they slipped their clothes back on and leaned back on the bed, resting for long enough to get their energy back before leaving the hotel together.

If it weren't for the fact that Yang's thick horse cock was visible even through the leopard-print leggings she wore, it would have been fair to assume that the two of them were simply street-walking prostitutes, walking arm in arm the way that they did, but anyone who looked long enough would realise the truth: through and through, Blake was Yang's whore. If Yang opted to have Blake sleep with someone else for money, that was one thing, but Blake wouldn't dare offer herself up without Yang's explicit say-so.

Yang returned to the dorm they shared with the other two members of team RWBY, and their days soon turned from half-assed attempts to look as if they were still functioning members of society into day-long orgies with the four of them, though they never swapped partners. Blake was always the one tending to Yang, and Weiss was always the one tending to Ruby. Ruby, though previously steering away from the sort of clothing that her teammates had been wearing, dived down the same rabbit hole that they had, choosing to wear trashy clothing and dyeing her hair blonde. If it weren't for the slight difference in skin tone and their different hairstyles, it would be almost impossible to tell which member of team RWBY was which.

Yang and Ruby sat beside one another, holding hands as Weiss and Blake pleasured each of them in turn. While Weiss stroked Ruby's cock, both of Ruby's hefty balls being suckled into her mouth at once, Blake had two fingers pressed inside Yang's asshole, her mouth halfway down Yang's horsecock. She could feel the tip pressing up against the back of her throat, but she didn't stop; she forced herself all the way down to the base, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"Wow, she's going hard," Ruby muttered, pulling her hand away from Yang's in order to place it instead against the back of Blake's head. She held Blake down at the base for a few long moments, watching her sister squirm at the feeling of her cock being buried so far in Blake's throat, and then laughed to herself before letting Blake pull back again.

"I can't be angry at you for that," Yang said. "I did that the first time she sucked my cock." The two sisters had a chuckle at Blake's expense as she tried to catch her breath, but despite being the butt of the joke Blake didn't complain, she just got right back to sucking cock.

The once-esteemed team of future huntresses became little more than glorified prostitutes, each showing off more skin than they were covering at any given time while flaunting their assets to whoever opted to look in their direction, whether said person was doing so out of admiration or disgust... it was usually the latter because they made no attempt to tend to their body hair, nor their pubic hair, and whenever either Ruby or Yang wanted to either use the bathroom or drain their balls, Weiss and Blake would drop to their knees and take care of them, no matter where they were or who might be watching.

It was a shame to see them sink so low, everybody who had known them previously thought, but the girls themselves didn't care. Why would they? They were having fun, and at the end of the day, wasn't that the only thing that mattered?


End file.
